Rebounding Darkness
by CatCharm
Summary: An enemy returned rebounded from the darkness taking its toll on Sonic as it tries to merge with his body while Scourge is somehow out of jail and free as a bird helping the enemy. Meanwhile Sonic develops feelings for Shadow.
1. Occuring Nightmares

**Chapter 1**

**Occuring**** Nightmares **

It was past midnight. A few crickets chirped creating a pleasant sound underneath the full moon within the tall sharp blades of grass. All was calm, content even, as everyone in Knothole was sleeping away all except for one who kept tossing and turning, sweat dripping from his cheeks. Sonic awoke screaming that made Tails jump from his skin.

The fox rushed inside Sonic's room running over to the screaming hedgehog hugging him shushing him in a calm soothing voice like a mother would to a child telling the hedgehog that everything would be okay. Sonic took deep breaths as Tails went to the kitchen to fetch Sonic a glass of water

"That's the tenth nightmare this week Sonic I'm no therapist but maybe you should talk to someone about those dreams your having."

Sonic shook his head no after sipping his glass of water down his parched throat.

"I'm fine Tails it was nothing all right, besides I don't remember them how can I tell you if I can't remember what my dreams were about?"

The fox gave Sonic an unimpressed look that said I don't believe you. He knew all too that Sonic wasn't a very good liar. Somehow he needed to find a way to convince Sonic to talk to him.

"I'm going back to sleep you should too it's late."

"Sonic come on you have to remember something. Anything?"

Tails stood there at his bedside folding his arms, tapping his foot. The blue hedgehog grabbed his blankets trying to block out the noises. The hedgehog knew himself that Tails knew he was lying. He groaned.

"You can read me like a book can you?"

"Sonic for as long as I've known you, your not a very good liar, listen if your not ready to tell me then don't but your worrying for me pete's sake."

"Sorry."

"Come on you can always tell me right?"

Snores could be heard from the hedgehog as Sonic immediately pretended to be asleep.

"Sonic I know your faking it."

Sonic refused to tell Tails of his recurring nightmares they were too much even for him. He wanted to tell Tails but to put them into words was difficult, he couldn't express them or explain. Tails sighed it really was late he would try to convince Sonic tomorrow if not then what else can he do?

Morning came as soon as the first ray of sun hit Tails's face. He yawned stretching his arms and legs. Rushing himself across the hallway to Sonic's room however when he ran over he noticed that his door was slightly cracked open and that could only mean one thing.

He was either out for a midnight run to clear his head or downstairs and Tails had hoped he was downstairs because whenever the blue hedgehog would run off he would be difficult to find. The fox opened the door and to his surprise the hedgehog was fast asleep in his bed. How odd did he forgot to close the door last night that must be it but Sonic usually keeps his door locked at night, this is odd even for him.

He sighed in relief nudging the hedgehog's shoulder to wake him up. Sonic groggily opened his eyes and yawned.

"Mmm morning Tails what's for breakfast?"

"Your not going to ask how I got into your room?"

"Huh? You probably forgot to lock my door."

"Sonic you and I both know I can't enter your room unless for a specific reason I have special permission to come into your room and you gave me the spare key to your door."

"Tails calm down you just forgot to close the door no biggie."

"I guess."

"What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

After Sonic ate breakfast he ran out the door for his morning run. The wind past his quills felt so relaxing, as he jumped over from puddle to puddle. The hedgehog then sniffed the air suddenly getting a whiff of something delightful.

"Mmm what is that smell?" Sonic spoke to himself drooling.

He followed said nose that led inside a cute cafe, filled with customers and waitresses serving on what looked like to be chilli dogs on top of silver trays. There were pink tablecloths on top of round tables decorated with white frills at the bottom. The chairs were simple and white, while white fancy triangular shaped napkins were placed very neatly on the tables along with platinum silverware.

He walked up to the counter ordering one of said best chilli dogs on the menu he could ask for however when he was about to pay for it a gloved hand shoved his away refusing for Sonic to pay.

"I'll pay for it."

Sonic was surprised to see none other than Scourge and him being so nice made him felt a little uneasy. What was he doing in a place like this and out of jail too? And why was he nice?

"I don't get it why so nice to me last time I remember you were in jail."

"Am I not aloud to be nice for a change. People change blue."

"I don't trust you I'll pay for my own food thank you very much."

"Too late."

"Wha-"

Sonic's eyes widened to small dots he was not expecting Scourge to rush in front of him like that and hold both his arm against the counter making Sonic blush like mad. Scourge looked at him with his blue eyes staring into green ones. It was unexpected and somewhat uncomfortable.

"I said I'll pay for you now except my offer and don't ask any questions."

"Why?"

"Didn't I say don't ask questions? Here you go milady." Scourge spoke handing the cash to the waitress.

The blue hedgehog gulped feeling nervous as Scourge let his arms go paying for his meal. Although the gesture was nice? Sonic couldn't shake the feeling that Scourge was up to something. Scourge continued to stare at Sonic while Sonic ate his food imagining that chilli dog was something else.

"What?" Sonic asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh it's nothing...Just imagining how big and juicy that looks." Scourge spoke sticking his tongue out in a sexual manner.

Sonic felt shivers run up his spine the way he had said that took him by surprise. It wasn't like Scourge to be into men was he?

"Um excuse me can I have a to go bag please?" Sonic spoke as another waitress walked by.

"Sure thing."

"Aw leaving so soon blue?"

"It's nothing I uh have something I need to check up on that's all." Sonic spoke in a nervous tone of voice.

"Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Well T-T-Thank you for the meal I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Sonic stuttered.

As the waitress brought Sonic a box Sonic quickly rushed out the door without it, leaving his food on the table.

"Hey wait you forgot your lunch sir!" The waitress shouted.

"Oh don't worry about it ma'am I'll take it to him."

"Oh okay thank you. Your quite the gentleman."

"Not a problem. What did you say this place was called again?"

"It's called the pink chilli cafe where we serve are best chilli dogs."

"Great."

The green hedgehog packed the half eaten hot dog in the to go box leaving a five dollar tip for the waitress. He smirked deviously as he heard footsteps behind him.

XXX

Sonic ran for what seemed like forever.

"Oh man that was weird. What was all that about and the way he looked at me, held me even." The memories kept rushing back into his mind he tried his best to shove them into the very back of his skull and without paying no mind or attention he bumped into someone or rather someone he knew.

"Sorry I didn- Oh hey Shadow!"

"Hmph Watch where you're going you blue idiot."

"I said I was sorry geez you really are a grump!" Sonic snapped back.

"Excuse me grump?"

"Oh did I said something that made you upset?" Sonic teased picking Shadows brain.

"You better watch what you say before someone gets hurt."

"Oh you mean lil ole moi?" Sonic spoke strutting a pose pointing towards himself, lifting his eyebrows up and down in a playful manner.

"Cut that out. Bah I don't have time to deal with the likes of you."

Sonic watched as Shadow was about to run off but somehow his arms had a mind of their own as well as his feelings, as he suddenly felt tears sting in his eyes. It wasn't like him to act that way he knew he had to confront Shadow with his dreams someway or another.

"What do you want you stupi-?" Shadow couldn't finishing asking Sonic what the heck he really wanted to say because he was shocked staring at Sonic whose happy go lucky smile suddenly turned into a sad frown. He could tell Sonic wanted to talk to him about something serious however he refused to want to listen to the blue hedgehog but he couldn't stand seeing the blue hedgehog looking like that.

Shadow shook his head and pushed Sonic to the ground.

"Let go of me! And don't you ever do that again!"

"Please don't go I really need to talk to you about something."

"Hmph What is i-? Sonic!" Was all Shadow could say before a green hedgehog interrupted him so rudely running in between them with a box that held Sonic's forgotten lunch.

"Oh no. Not you." Sonic grumbled.

Scourge smirked deviously lending Sonic a hand by helping him up to his feet.

"You forgot something blue." Scourge spoke handing Sonic the box.

"Thank you?"

Shadow blinked Scourge nice and out of jail? What the heck is going on?

"I thought you said you had something to do though."

"I do I just need to talk to Shadow for minute."

Shadow raised a ridge.

"Talk to me about it some other time I see your busy with a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" Scourge retaliated feeling offended.

"Heh you. If anyone's the problem it's you. You're the problem but I'm not asking for a stupid little fight so get out of my way."

Shadow held the green chaos emerald, raising it in the air, letting it emit a strange glow.

"Chaos control!"

"Shadow wait!" Sonic shouted reaching his hand out to him.

"Oh well looks like it's just me and you blue." Scourge spoke grabbing Sonic's wrists again making Sonic drop his box of food, his face two inches closer than it ever been.

"You know you really are pretty close up." Scourge commented moving his eyes up and down observing every inch of Sonic's attractive body. What Sonic did next surprised Scourge as Sonic lifted his knee up in between Scourge's balls making Scourge fall to the ground holding them.

"Scourge what's going on why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I have no idea what your talking about." Scourge coughed getting up and rubbing his shoe over Sonic's leg making both of them tumble to the ground. Body on top of body, heat on top of heat, Knees in between blue legs, breath close to blue ears. Sonic couldn't move he was scared to. He knew all too well what this ordeal meant as his face blushed a nice shade of red, redder than his shoes .

"Judging by how red your face is I'm assuming you know what this pose means do you? Are you scared? Now than if you don't want me to go even further, I sugg- OWCH!" Sonic kicked between scourges legs roughly with his own knees again making Scourge lose his hold on him holding his own special area, giving Sonic the chance to escape.

"Damn it! That's twice oh that stupid little rat!".

"Come on blue you didn't even finish what I had to say." Scourge shouted recovering from the second kick and chasing after Sonic.

Sonic ran straight into mobius hoping to lose Scourge there. Scourge warped in front of him and when Scourge reappeared in front the blue hedgehog he instantly shoved Sonic up against the wall harshly leaving more than just a dent. The force of shoving Sonic was so strong it created a large hole between Sonic and the walls. Sonic coughed up blood spilling it all over the ground and onto his white gloves.

"Since when can you teleport?" Sonic coughed.

"None of your business blue. Now tell me where are the chaos emeralds!"

Impossible last he saw the emeralds they were with Knuckles unless something must have happened to Knuckles to make him send the emeralds to hide them again.

"I don't know. Last I saw there with Knuckles."

"**Were** with red but thanks to him the emeralds are lost again and your one of the few that has at least one of them hiding somewhere. Tell me or else I'll take you by force right here right now!"

Scourge pressed Sonic harder against the walls making more wall pieces crumble between their feet. Darkness swirled around his hands making Sonic unable to where did Scourge suddenly picked up all this strength?

"Wha-What is this?"

"I said it's not of your business!" Scourge replied grabbing Sonic's chin. Sonic noticed the change of color in the other ones eyes. He couldn't even move fast enough with all of the pressure Scourge pulled on him to make a spindash.

"Now your going to tell me where the hell you keep one of the emeralds."

Sonic swayed his head the other way but Scourge forced Sonic's green eyes to stare into those piercing red ones.

"Scourge enough it's useless to make him speak the whereabouts of the emeralds even if you did him by force." A dark smooth embodied voice spoke.

"But-!"

"I said enough! Now come back to me I have a new task for you."

The green hedgehog released his hold on Sonic letting the darkness he summoned return inside his body, his eye color returning to there blue state.

"Hmph see you around blue."

Sonic stood there feeling the pain in his back get to him. He had to force himself to move just a bit before falling over on hard cold stone ground. Everything turned black.


	2. Entity Of A Shadow

**Chapter 2**

**Entity of a Shadow**

Shadow appeared in a bushy forested area what looked like to be mobius. He dashed straight forward finding finding himself surrounded with tall buildings, a city, exactly where he wanted to go to escape the burdens of blue and green. However things looked different when he explored the city.

He looked around only to find rubble underneath his feet, some of the buildings destroyed, some were on and fire and some blue quills that were left behind in the mess of it all. His eyes turned into dots noticing that the quills he picked up were Sonics and that the green ones belonged to Scourge. He was certain he had ditched them in the forest but knowing Scourge's past actions and motives he probably wanted something out of the blue hedgehog and quickly led him here to destroy to get it.

Shadow remained silent during his findings,listening to any signs of life while following the trails of blue and green quills left behind during the battle of Scourge and Sonic. He walked five miles noticing a blue spark in the corner of his eyes he dashed on over there to find the blue hedgehog laying on his back with bruises covering most of his lythe body.

"Sonic!"

Shadow ran over to the fallen blue hedgehog kneeling down and checking his pulse. There was a barely a pulse but he sighed in relief knowing that he was still alive as he saw the blue hedgehog twitching his fingers slightly. He picked up Sonic bridal style carrying him across the end of the city into a forest where a small cottage was seen through the trees.

It was a cute cottage surrounded by flowers and trees and two small windows to look out of, placed on each side of the house as the door was in the center of it all. Shadow gradually opened the door leading inside the house and placed Sonic on the burgundy sofa in the living room. He grabbed a black blanket from the closet and covered Sonic half way trying to keep Sonic as warm as he could.

However the blue hedgehog kicked the blanket off of his body, turning to his side.

Shadow looked at him irritated but shook it off and grabbed the blanket again covering Sonic again. Once again Sonic kicked the blankets off.

"Okay now I know your awake."

Sonic opened his eyes slowly, rubbing the pain in his right shoulder, as he brought his knees to his face covering himself like a ball.

"Idiot." Shadow mumbled grabbing the first aid kit from the closet as well as another set of blankets just in case Sonic needed them later during the night.

Gently cleaning Sonic's arms and torso with alcohol, Sonic reacted feeling the sharp burning pains run through his open skin.

"Owch!" Sonic yelped grimacing even more.

"Stop grimacing and relax I'm being gentle as I ca-" Was all Shadow could say before mistakenly scratching Sonic's stomach as Sonic reacted to the pain it was a little scratch though nothing too serious.

"Look what you made me do Sonic."

"Sorry It burns."

"Well it's going to burn even more if you don't let me clean up those wounds or even worse you'll end up getting infections. You don't want to end up getting an infection do you?"

Sonic shook his head no letting Shadow finish to cleaning his wounds, wrapping up his injuries afterwards.

"You need anything just call me I'll be upstairs."

"Doing what?

"Mind your own business."

Shadow left the room headed upstairs like he said he would taking his gloves and shoes off leaving nothing on but his bracelets. It sure had been a weird day to say the least. Meanwhile Sonic flicked through the tv finding absolutely nothing to watch. He turned it off wrapping himself in those blankets Shadow had gave him earlier.

His mind raced too nervous to fall asleep. 'Okay Sonic why are you nervous there's nothing to be nervous about you and Shadow are just friends nothing going on between us right?'

"Right just friends." He whispered to himself.

Sonics eyes turned to dots realizing what he just said 'Friends since when?' He couldn't remember exactly when. He closed his eyes almost drifting to sleep when he heard a soft rain like noise. He stood up to look outside the window to see if it was raining but there was not even a cloud in the sky.

With his blue ears twitching he followed the noise upstairs where the bathroom was. 'Oh he must be taking a shower' Sonic thought. He shook his head not wanting to barge in and disturb him. His face blushed however into a very nice shade of red as he was thinking about how Shadow must have looked like without his shoes and glove. 'What that's absurd no way I could be thinking about him like that.'

The urge was growing as Sonic opened the door slightly not to make a sound. While peeking through the crack he fully pulled his head in feeling the steamy mist of the hot shower and staring at the one who had turned on the water for it to steam. He couldn't help it but look at how the older hedgehog looked when soaking wet and the way he just rubbed himself with that sufle like sponge really turned him on.

Especially when he scrubbed it around his torso. Drool pooled out of the corners of his mouth not knowing that something was happening down in his own special spot. 'no way' He ran down the stairs hiding under the covers hoping Shadow didn't see him.

"Come on Sonic talk to him stop being such a wimp." Sonic whispered to himself.

Sonic yelped feeling more of his manhood come out of hiding. 'Oh no. How can I be thinking about him like this.' He rubbed his leg against it trying to hide it once more but it was useless as the whole package came out of hiding.

Red gleaming eyes appeared as well as the shadow behind them looking an awful lot like Shadow himself with similar quills standing right up but it was too dark to see who it really was. It stepped forward showing it's toothy smile making Sonic whimper like a scared puppy. The shadow lifted Sonic's left bent ear and spoke to Sonic in a growlish voice.

"Wake up."

Sonic shot forward onto the floor making a thud noise looking around wondering where that voice came from it was so clear, so sharp, and it shook him to his spines. Was he really sleeping? Sonic wasn't sure.

Heading up the stairs Sonic found that the doors were closed and found that the bathroom hadn't even been used but Shadow's room was cracked open. When he tiptoed in there he saw the hedgehog sleeping peacefully in his bed with his shoes and gloves off leaving nothing but his bracelets on his wrists. Maybe it was a dream after all.

He went back to the couch where slept the night away.


	3. New Mission

C**hapter 3**

**New Mission**

Morning came and when Sonic woke up he had a sudden urge to scratch underneath his bandages where a scab was forming indicating that it was heeling. Shadow walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands and some new bandages for Sonic but Shadow noticed that Sonic was scratching like mad and grabbed his arms in a roughly manner.

"Owch Shadow that hurds!" Sonic yelled while Shadow pulled off the old bandages replacing them with newer ones.

"Don't do that it won't heal properly if you scratch it to death."

"But I heal within three days anyway why should I worry?"

"Even if you do it'll take longer for it heal. Quit your whining you're being irrational!" Shadow spoke pulling the wrappers tighter on purpose making Sonic shout even more.

"Asshole!"

In retaliation Sonic kicked Shadow's stomach hard making Shadow vomit his breakfast he had made earlier.

"I guess I deserved that." Shadow coughed holding his stomach.

"Sorry." Sonic pouted feeling bad about that he made Shadow puke up his food.

There was a knock at the door as both the boys turned there head to the knocking sound. Shadow stood up on his own feet walking himself to the door, opening it revealing an all too familiar white bat.

"Rouge what are you doing here?"

Sonic kept his head down hoping Rouge wouldn't see him over Shadow's shoulder he did though took a quick listen with his twitchy ears to eavesdrop on there personal conversation.

"Not even a hello? How rude."

Shadow spoke through clenched teeth. "Hello Rouge."

"That's better. The commander asked me to fetch you since your his favorite pet."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What's the task?" Shadow sighed holding his head with three of his fingers.

"You tell me when we see him in person."

"Give me a minute to get ready."

Just right before Shadow could closed the door barely even an inch Rouge pushed her foot there to prevent Shadow from closing it stepping into the house.

"Don't worry Shadow Sonic will be fine if that's what your worried about."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Didn't you know bats have supersonic hearing? I can hear you breathing."

Sonic hopped out of hiding reaching into his back quills to grab a red chaos emerald. Walking over to Shadow generously giving him the spare chaos emerald.

"Here in case you need back up."

Shadow looked down on the emerald and gently grabbed it from Sonic putting the spare in his quills where he keeps the other one. Sonic smiled, slightly blushing at the elder hedgehog.

"Why are you looking at me like that."

"Uhm I dunno." Sonic sluggishly spoke in a nervous tone of voice trying to shake off the stare he was giving to Shadow.

"Thank you hedgehog remind me to return you the favor when you need it."

"You all ready have though."

"Huh?"

"You helped bandaged me up that's good enough."

"Give me your communicator for minute hon?" Rouge spoke to Sonic pointing to his communicator around his wrist hidden underneath his gloves. Sonic removed his left glove revealing the watch like communicator wrapped around his wrist giving it Rouge as the bat made some changes to it adding her contact as well as Shadows. After she was done adding both contacts to Sonic's list she handed it back over.

Sonic knew if anything were to happen while they were gone to contact either of them.

XXX

Shadow arrived at the commander's office where the leading officer himself stood near the large window his eyes fixated on the mountains.

"Shadow I have a very important mission for you."

The commander looked away from the window walking over to his desk sliding the drawers out, picking up an orange envelope.

"I need you to investigate Eggman's disappearance we haven't seen him in over a year and I find that very concerning."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't noticed any of his ambushes rather of late."

"Or any of his minions." Rouge followed.

"Which means he's scheming something big."

"I'll leave it to you and the freedom fighters to find a way to stop him if he ever does show up."

"Hmph Eggman disappearing is like child's play he only wants you to think he gave up but knowing the doctor oh so well he doesn't. He comes back bouncing like a boiled egg but once he's resurfaced from hiding he'll be scrambled."

"You almost sound like Sonic."

"Hmph as if!"

XXX

"Doesn't this hedgehog have any chilli dogs?"

He looked around to find a set of hot dog rolls and a set of hot dogs. However he couldn't find the chilli so his next bet was to make it himself. He gathered the ingredients which indicated of chopped onions, beans, bacon etc. He was missing more than a few ingredients but he was determined to make himself a meal.

He turned on the oven preparing the chilli sauce.

"Am I supposed to wait 20 minutes or an hour?"

Sonic shrugged not knowing how long he should cook it for. He pulled himself up a chair to sit in waiting around for the chilli to be done with his hands folded like a waiting child with a goofy smile on his face. He fell asleep ten minutes later waking up to a burning smell. He was for sure he would sleep ten minutes.

"I guess I must have dozed off."

The smoke rose to the ceiling reaching the smoke detector causing it to go off in an alarming manner. Sonic's face shifted from worried to fear hoping Shadow wouldn't get mad at him for burning his house down.

"Oh man what do I do what do I Shadows gonna be pissed man!" Sonic panicked running around the house full speed looking for a fire extinguisher to his luck there was one located in the closet. By the time he returned to the kitchen the kitchen was set ablaze as the fire caught on fire as well the potand cabinets. He pulled on the lever releasing white foam to put the fire out covering the fiery path with white foam.

"Phew!" Sonic exclaimed swiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Ahem!" A familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Oh uh hi Shadow."

"I left you alone in the house for a couple of hours and you nearly burn it to the ground!?" Shadow yelled.

Rouge snickered under her breath it was almost like watching a couple fight.

"I'm sorry Shadow I was hungry."

Shadow clenched his entire body before counting backwards from ten.

"Sonic." Rouge spoke.

"Yes?"

"If you wanted chilli dogs you could have just asked me or Shadow to pick some up while we were coming back."

"Oh sorry." Sonic spoke sheepishly poking both of his index fingers in a nervous habit.

"Let me help you boys clean up and then we'll go fetch some ok?"

"Ok."

Shadow grabbed the mop and a bucket of water dunking the mop in the bucket, rinsing excess water off it before sliding it back and forth on the floor. Sonic and Rouge grabbed some wipes to clean the counter off not missing a single spec of foam. It took them a whole hour before everything looked clean. Rouge picked up her phone and began dialing the number to reach tonight's chosen fast food.

A knock was heard at the door revealing the delivery guy holding the bag of food.

Sonic scarfed it the contents inside the bag. Shadow glanced from his chair noticing how Sonic was eating them chilli dogs and imagined the same image but something else something much more dirty. Shadow blushed angrily running himself straight towards the wall and smashing through them hoping to give himself a headache to get rid of said images.

"What the-Shadow what's wrong?"

Shadow quivered in fear what the fuck just happened? Why would he think like that about his rival, his sworn enemy.

"Adow?"

His ears ringed making it difficult to hear what Sonic was saying wait what was he thinking about just now? He had too much of a headache to remember.

"Shadow!"

Sonic's voice snapped Shadow out of his dizzy spell and caught Sonic's attention especially around the lips were left over chilli could be seen. Rouge was concerned about Shadow's strange behavior as she watched him silently run upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Rouge questioned.

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged.

Rouge rolled her eyes handing Sonic a towel as she told him to wipe off his face.

"Thanks rouge."

"Anytime darling.

Just take it easy from here on out ok."

Suddenly a scream was heard out of nowhere followed by what sounded like glass breaking. Rouge raised her ridges wondering what the hell has gotten Shadow so worked up like that.

"I'm gonna go check on him."

"Ok?" Sonic spoke watching the bat fly upstairs.

XXX

Shadow huffed and puffed locking himself in his own bathroom, sweat matting his fur._"What the hell was that? What's wrong going on with me? Why did I think like that?" _Shadow spoke in his head while clutching his head and sliding his back against the cold solid wood door behind him until he reached his knees. Shadow then began to shake feeling dizzy as the process he was thinking nearly broke his mind.

He screamed and while doing so stood up and smashed the bathroom mirror into shards causing his own hands to bleed. Nothing but pure silence and the sounds of a ticking clock was all Shadow heard before he stifled up fresh tears from his eyes. Maybe he really did like Sonic in that way but he wasn't gay and he outright hated the blue hedgehog.

Why suddenly think that way of him?

Shadow jumped suddenly hearing knocks on the the other side of the door.

"Shadow is everything all right in there we heard you scream and it sounded like something broke in there?"

More silence covered the air until Shadow spoke" I'm fine Rouge just really frustrated with something right now."

Rouge pressed her hands on the door while listening with her ears hearing quiet sniffles.

"Are you crying?"

Shadow grunted while Rouge pouted and knocked on the door harder demanding in.

"Open the door this instant so we can talk!" Rouge shouted.

Shadow fed up with Rouge's annoying loud banging finally opened the door revealing himself with teary eyes and bloody hands.

"Shadow your?" Rouge then eyed at the mirror before eying at Shadow's hands that were dripping with blood.

"Look I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand. If you need to talk I'm here ok."

Shadow nodded his head slowly understanding her concerns for him.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Rouge sighed grabbing a nearby washcloth to help Shadow wipe off his wounds.

"I can do it myself Rouge." Shadow snapped slamming the door.

"So stubborn."

XXX

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened he just dropped something that's all."

"Seems awfully weird to me the way he silently ran upstairs like that."

"I know just get some sleep ok."

"Uh ok?"

Sonic then grabbed a nearby pillow resting his head on the soft setting covering himself with warm blankets. Soon enough Sonic fell fast asleep.


	4. New Rage

**Chapter 5**

**New Rage**

Bandaged hands held the papers in front of him reading each part of the documents carefully making sure not to leave out any clues to start his search for the missing egg. Rouge held her chin thinking where to start looking while flying about.

"If I were an evil diabolical egg where would I hide? Got any ideas?"

Sonic recalled the last time he fought Scourge he mentioned that something happened to the emeralds. Maybe if he could reach angel island today he could find at least a clue what he was doing there.

"We could try Angel Island? What do you think Shadow? Shadow?"

Shadow was silent, ignoring both Rouge and Sonic while studying the papers in front of him. In fact he had been ignoring both of them since they left the house. Rouge knew Shadow for a long time now he wouldn't give them the cold shoulder unless there was a reason to. So what was the reason? She was determined to get him to talk one way or another.

"Hm?"

"Shadow your being distant."

"Oh I haven't noticed what were we talking about again?"

"I was asking for ideas on where the egg might be hiding Sonic mentioned Angel Island."

"Angel Island? What for?"

"I just sai-Oh nevermind." Rouge groaned in frustration pressing her forehead.

Sonic suddenly paused hearing something snap behind him. Turning around he studied all directions feeling a cold shiver run down his spine. Rouge noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"

Sonic was silent and for some reason couldn't speak as a familiar fear took over him.

"I-I-I-"

"Really is that all you can say baby blue? I?

Are you that scared of me or is it my new sense of aura you sensed? I was given this extra power just to bring out your fear."

It was none other then Scourge himself stepping out from behind one of the forest trees with dark aura swirling around him. He seemed more menacing then the last time.

"Your that hedgehog that harassed Sonic the other day." Shadow announced running up to Sonic covering him from Scourge's sight holding out his arm.

"And the one that beat him to a bloody pulp and I'm so glad he recovered quickly too."

"Stay away from him."

"MMm nope not happening Stripey."

The green hedgehog started walking towards them creating shadowy whisps under his feet each step he took.

"Hmpf if it's a fight you want then it's a fi-what!?"

Scourge warped behind Shadow about to grab Sonic's arm but Sonic quickly spin dashed his motives and only gave Scourge minor cuts on his hands but they were quickly healed within a sonic second. Sonic was shocked he couldn't believe what he just witnessed. No one on mobius could heal that quick and Sonic knew but where on mobius did Scourge gain incredible powers?

Rouge twirled her torso creating a drill like effect as she missed while Scourge dodged it gracefully. She then rushed in for a roundhouse kick but Scourge grabbed her leg before she could start and threw her harshly against a set of forest trees. Shadow dashed over to Scourge swiping his foot up Scourge's rear but missed when Scourge pulled himself back. Sonic curled into a ball again making another spin dash and spinned directly on Scourge's left shoulder blades causing blood to seep out but just like before they too healed.

"Hahahahaha!" Scourge manically laughed, green electricity spewing out his hands creating a larger version of Shadow's famous chaos spears putting those spears to shame.

"If you come with me baby blue no one will get hurt." Scourge spoke raising the spear above his head wearing a sadistic smile.

Sonic laughed giving Scourge the look of pure hate. "Ha! As if I'll ever allow myself to go with the likes of you!"

"Oh well your call." Scourge announced about to direct the spears towards the skies but before he could blood came out of his mouth when he coughed, he felt something sharp on the side of his torso making him desummon the spear into thin air.

"Why...you!" Scourge spoke between coughs. Sonic tensed up when he heard the green menace laugh again. Just like before the large scar on his side healed quickly.

"I can't die you thought that weak little spear would kill me? Hate to burst your bubbles but I can regenerate my blood cells and skin in a sonic second thanks to my new powers. You could say I am now immortal. Now Sonic I'll ask nicely this time. Please come with me if you want Shadow and any of your other friends to live."

"NO!"

Scourge's sadistic smile turned into a deepening frown.

"I tried being nice but apparently that's not gonna happen!" A smile creeped back onto his face as wispy dark tendrils swirled madingley instantly changing him. His icy blue eyes turned golden yellow with small slits. His teeth grew into a monstrous shark like set. The threads and fabrics of his usual clothes ripped more creating a more jagged look, while his usual green fur colour turned black. He wasn't like the Scourge he used to be.

He was stronger, much more stronger, and Sonic was beyond terrified at his new form.

Sonic turned around only to meet Scourge again as Scourge grabbed Sonic's neck lifting him up, causing Sonic to lose air from his lungs. Sonic flailed his legs while trying to pry the other one's strong grip around his neck. At this point Sonic realized he was powerless as he slowly closed his eyes beaten by Scourge again.

Sonic passed out in Scourge's hold losing almost all of his precious air.

"Oh look beaten again by me." The green menace then dropped Sonic on the ground letting Sonic sleep on his side.

Shadow was flabbergasted sending red and black energy of chaos waves around him. Two of the emeralds that Shadow had hidden earlier started to vibrate and float glowing red and blue. It caused a reaction to Shadow's good chaos energy and Shadow was suddenly transformed into something that Rouge couldn't explain.

Blackness covered Shadow greatly as the red stripes on his shoulders and legs and quills glowed dangerously piercing red. His eyes even his sclera turned pure red to match the red stripes glow. His bracelets then shattered off his wrists whatever rage this was Shadow had never witnessed it or felt it before.

His own rage caused him to lose himself all he cared about was destroying that green hedgehog. Scourge took a few steps back terrified of Shadows new form. What the hell just happened? Scourge then warped quickly but was somehow caught in Shadows grip.

"What?" Scourge spoke. He was now in a similar position that Sonic was in earlier feeling all of his power being drained away by Shadow's new form. He fainted and fell to the ground.


End file.
